Du bist
by LunaInvierno
Summary: Era el maldito gemelo defectuoso de la familia líder en el clan de bebedores de sangre, vulgarmente dicho “Vampiros”...Regalo para Meliss, UA, TWC Kaulitz, G s Love, etc...
1. Wir

**Disclaimer: **Este fic esta basado en personas reales (Casi todas) Sin embargo, la situación en la que los metí es totalmente ficticia, así que si le tienes fobia a la homosexualidad, el twc Kaulitz o los vampiros, ya puedes ir desalojando el área, si no, espero que disfrutes la función.

Este fic es un regalo para _**Meliss**_ ¡Danke! Por conseguirme esa maravillosa foto y por ser una gran sister, espero y sea lo que esperabas.

Un Danke enorme también a Lau (***-...-*La Dama De La Oscuridad*-...-*) **Por arreglar mis desperfectos gramaticales.

* * *

Cáp. 1**"Wir"**

**

* * *

  
**

_...Bill...  
Bill...  
...Bill..._

Un joven pelinegro de hermosas facciones se incorporó de su elegante lecho, como impulsado por un resorte. Le llevó un buen rato enfocar la visión, todo estaba como antes de que se recostara, tranquilo y ordenado.

El recuerdo del llamado aún resonaba en su cabeza, podía oír la voz que repetía insistentemente su nombre, y sin embargo, sabía que por más que buscara....el dueño no estaría ahí.

Buscó las pantuflas a un lado de su cama para evitar tocar el frió suelo, pero con fastidio las vislumbró a dos metros de él, seguro que su perro, Scotty, las había movido durante la noche. Tomando aire se puso de pie y caminó con pasos veloces hacia ellas para poder resguardar sus pies. Una vez calzado se estiró cual largo era para desentumirse, escuchó cómo su espalda hacía un chasquido y giró el cuello brevemente, cuando su vista se posó en el despertador ubicado en la mesita ratona sintió la ira subir por su garganta.

-Pero si apenas son las tres de la mañana... -masticó ofuscado mientras jalaba una cobija para cubrirse mejor al abandonar su alcoba-. Claro, como él no necesita dormir. -Siguió vociferando mientras procuraba no tropezar a oscuras por el corredor y sin dejar de preguntarse donde carajos estaría el interruptor de luz.

-No deberías estar vagando a estas horas. -Susurró una voz detrás suyo con más preocupación que reproche.

-Díselo al "amo" -respondió Bill con más brusquedad de la que pretendía, al notar la mirada herida del platinado agregó-. Perdóname Andreas, sabes que si no duermo lo suficiente me pongo de mal humor.

-Ya...te acompaño -respondió simplemente, regalándole una sonrisa y estirando el brazo para encender finalmente la luz. Bill gruñó con fastidio, y su amigo sonrió ante el berrinche.

Después de subir dos pisos más tomaron el pasillo hacia la izquierda.

-¿Por qué siempre escogen casas tan enormes? -resopló el pelinegro recuperando el aliento, mientras su compañero, sólo se encogía de hombros y le dedicaba otra sonrisa.

Siguieron el corredor hasta que Bill se giró de improviso y empuñó el picaporte de una puerta en el lado derecho dispuesto a abrirla.

-Es mas adelante -indicó Andreas dando otro paso.

-Entra ya Bill –ordenó, otra voz autoritaria del otro lado de la puerta que Bill sostenía-. Me cambié de alcoba Andreas, dense prisa no tengo todo el día.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? –inquirió, en un susurro sorprendido, el platinado a su acompañante. Este se limitó a hacerle un gesto de resignación y tristeza mientras abría la puerta y entraba por ella, dejándola abierta para él.

-Espero que tengas un buen motivo para levantarme. -Soltó ácidamente el recién llegado a su anfitrión, quien sentado detrás de un escritorio de roble, con los dedos unidos sobre el pecho le miraba fijamente.

-Buenas noches Tom -intervino Andreas tratando de relajar el ambiente. Sin mucho éxito, la hostilidad era casi palpable en la zona.

-Noches. -respondió el aludido irguiéndose más en su asiento.

Una risita burlona cortó el silencio y Andreas sintió a Bill tensarse a un lado suyo.

-Andrea -saludó el platinado a la guapa chica de largos cabellos negro, piel pálida y ojos grises que saliendo de las sombras se había acercado a Tom y ahora se dedicaba a acariciarle las rastas melosamente.

-Andreas -respondió la mujer con énfasis-. Bill -agregó como con aburrimiento, más este no contestó, se limitó a enfocar la mirada en uno de los cuadros que ocupaban la pared de ese caserón.

-¿Vas a decirme que quieres o me puedo largar ya? -escupió Bill taladrando con sus ojos castaños a Tom, quien le veía de igual manera. Eran en momentos como esos, que para Andreas era imposible dudar que ambos fueran gemelos.

-¿Tienes algo más importante que hacer? -se burló el de rastas con una mueca que Bill conocía muy bien, pues era suya.

-Tú no eres el único que se divierte hermanito. -Respondió el pelinegro simplemente.

-No tienes permitido salir -fue lo que contestó el otro, como si eso diera por terminado el tema. Pero claro, no era posible creer que Bill se callaría así sin más.

-Diez minutos no te hacen el jefe -escupió y se dispuso a abandonar el recinto, más cuando ya tenia cogida la perilla, otra mano se posó autoritaria sobre la propia y lo detuvo.

-No sales y fin del asunto. -Susurró Tom determinante en su oído, lentamente para que no se le escapara una sola palabra. Su gemelo se safó bruscamente y se limitó a fruncir los labios y preguntar con la mirada por que cojones lo había levantado en la madrugada. Odiaba que usara sus habilidades con él.

Como si le leyera la mente, y posiblemente así era, Tom les indico a ambos chicos que se sentaran. Bill rechazo la oferta y Andreas tras un suspiro también permaneció de pie.

-Como quieran, sólo te informo que mañana saldré de viaje -explicó el mayor mirando detenidamente el abrecartas entre sus manos-. Quería recordarte que tienes prohibido salir e intervenir en las actividades del clan. En vista de que Andreas me acompañará, tus clases de esgrima se suspenderán y te traje esto para que te entretengas -agregó mientras le arrojaba una caja que Bill pesco en el acto-. Puedes irte.

Concluyó y se puso de pie para segundos después salir acompañado de Andrea, quien les dedicó una sonrisa indescriptible a los dos restantes.

-Idiota -casi ladró el pelinegro apenas su hermano salió.

-Perdona, ni yo sabía que lo acompañaría -se disculpó Andreas.

-No tú, él. -Dijo furioso el chico, rápidamente seco sus ojos cafés y los posó sobre la caja que sostenía. Asombrado descubrió que era el video juego que quería desde que lo vio en la televisión, ni siquiera lo había pedido aún, una alegría infantil le invadió combinada con tristeza. Antes de poder evitarlo una lágrima cayó sobre el paquete, la seco rápidamente y Andreas tuvo la cortesía de fingir estar interesado en la gótica decoración de la mansión.

En silencio Andreas lo acompañó de regreso a su habitación. Trataba de aparentar indiferencia, sin embargo, en la mente de Bill, no podía de darle vueltas la pregunta ¿qué paso con _**nosotros**_?

* * *

**¿Revew? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Cartas Bomba?**


	2. Ihr

**Hallo!**

Vale, el fic es para_** Meliss**_, pero quiero dedicar este cap. a _**Princess**_, por introducirme al mundo del TWC y por prestarme un poco de ella para un personaje.

Ein kuss

_LunaInvierno_

* * *

Cáp.2**"Ihr"**

* * *

-Wow, este juego es increíble Sr. Kaulitz -exclamaba maravillado Georg mientras sacaba con cuidado los instrumentos de dentro de la caja mientras Bill leía el instructivo.

-Ya me harté de recordarte que me llames por mi nombre o empezaré a dirigirme hacia ti como Mr. Listing -regañó Bill con gesto amenazador.

Su castaño amigo agitó los rizos y puso expresión asustada.

-Vale... sin amenazas -bromeó y siguió desembalando las piezas.

Después de varios intentos y algunos gritos exasperados de parte del pelinegro, ya estaban listos para inaugurar el primer torneo "Guitar-Hero" Bill _Vs_ Georg

El castaño se encontraba en ese momento revolcándose de risa contra el suelo sobre la alfombra que posiblemente tenia mas años que algunos del clan, ante los dedos "torpes" de Bill para con la guitarra y la batería. Simplemente los instrumentos no eran lo suyo.

Bill gruñía frustrado.

-Mejor probare con el micrófono -anunció orgulloso y seleccionó una canción.

-Válgame, no sabía que te gustara ese tipo de música. Ni que tu inglés fuera tan bueno –le comentó a Bill admirativamente, al terminar de cantar un hiphop

-Tom la ponía tanto que terminó gustándome y aprendiéndomela -explicó humildemente el pelinegro mientras buscaba otra canción en el menú del juego. Segundos después reaccionó de lo que acababa de confesar y se apresuró a cambiar el tema. Georg, que estaba acostumbrado a esos episodios, simplemente le siguió el juego.

-¡Gané! -exclamó Bill feliz y empezó a hacer una especie de baile de la victoria. Georg tenía que reconocer que el chico no se sabía ni el círculo de Sol, pero tenía una voz impresionante. Pudo alcanzar hasta las notas y ritmos mas difíciles sin problema.

Unos aplausos exageradamente fuertes interrumpieron a los amigos.

-Bien echo Sr. Kaulitz, es grato saber que su hermano no fue el único con dones - valoró un joven de porte orgulloso, ojos castaños y llameantes cabellos rojos, obviamente burlándose de él-. Y tú ¿no deberías estar en las cocinas? -cuestionó a Georg despectivamente.

-Ya te he dicho que Georg no es un sirviente Dimitri. Es mi amigo -dijo Bill en defensa del castaño.

-No me refería como cocinero -exclamó el aludido pasando la lengua sobre sus labios perversamente.

-Basta Dimitri -le interrumpió un hombre rubio recién llegado, lucía sólo un poco más joven que él, y aunque sus ojos eran también cafés, se notaba una diferencia abismal en ellos.

-Como sea. -Respondió el pelirrojo y con fastidio se retiró del salón.

-Gracias Gustav -comentó Bill sonriéndole al rubio quien, hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia.

-No hay de que. Como buen representante de mi familia, tengo que salvar al mundo del primo Schâfer con el gen idiota -bromeó logrando sacar una carcajada de Bill y una sonrisa del castaño.

-¿Quieres jugar con nosotros? -invitó Georg tímidamente, nunca se había sentido muy cómodo en presencia de "ellos" pero Gustav parecía ser el único que no le veía cara de comida.

-Quizás en otro momento -les respondió el aludido sin verlo, después hablo hacia Bill-. Su hermano me había pedido que le entregara las demás partes del juego pero veo que las encontró usted solo -explicó haciendo referencia a la batería y la guitarra que Bill encontró al bajar al área de Tv para probar el disco que su hermano le dio esa madrugada.

-Así es, gracias Gustav, hasta luego -comentó simplemente Bill y se dispuso a seguir jugando.

El rubio asintió casi militarmente y se encaminó a la salida de la estancia, cuando estaba por perderse de vista habló sin voltearse.  
-Hasta pronto Georg -dijo y siguió andando. El castaño no pudo reaccionar de la impresión de que le hablara directamente, y cuando dijo "...Pronto" -Gustav ya se había ido.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? -Inquirió Bill, perspicaz, alzando una ceja.

-¿De qué ha-hablas? -tartamudeó el mayor fingiendo verificar la guitarra del juego, el tono burlón de su amigo no le daba buena espina.

-Sabes, Gustav es muy agradable -insistió el pelinegro.

-Ajá

-Y guapo... -tanteó Bill taladrando con sus orbes castañas los verdes de su amigo.

-Pues claro, después de todo es uno de _Vosotros_ ¿no es así? -soltó Georg sin analizar bien lo que decía.

-No, no es así. -Dijo Bill parándose molesto, sabía que el de rizos no lo decía por molestar, pero aunque quisiera él jamás formaría parte de ese **_"Vosotros"._**

**_

* * *

¿Que les parece un Bill y un Tom con colmillitos?  
_**


	3. Sie

No tienen idea lo que me costo subir este cap. ¿Que le pasaba a la pag? en fin, despues de tres ataques y cabezasos con el ordenador. con ustedes...

* * *

Cáp. 3**"Sie"**

**

* * *

  
**

Nunca es suficiente.

Hace años que esa frase acompañaba todas sus acciones, todas sus ideas...todo su ser.

Impulsado por un retorcido masoquismo, caminó hacia el espejo en el baño de su actual habitación y se contemplo evaluadoramente.

Hermoso, pero no tanto como Tom  
Pálido, pero no tanto como los de su "especie"  
Vivo, pero no lo sufriente para ser humano

Y definitivamente no se sentía inmortal.

Era el maldito gemelo defectuoso de la familia líder en el clan de bebedores de sangre, vulgarmente dicho "Vampiros"

Desde que llegaron a los dieciocho años, Bill presenció como las habilidades de su estirpe se manifestaban en su gemelo, mientras él se conservaba tan humano y frágil como siempre. Esto en sí, no le afectaba, pero el cuerpo de su hermano no parecía ser el único con cambios pues poco a poco su relación se deterioró. Y de ser inseparables, siempre contándose y viviendo todo juntos, ahora no podían estar en la misma habitación sin asesinarse con los ojos.

No podían ser amables el uno con el otro, o felices juntos...no desde que Tom se convirtió en uno de_ "Ellos"_

Con tristeza clavó sus ojos en los del reflejo que tenía frente a sí, era como una broma de lo que antes tenía. Pensar que hacía un año, aún correteaba por su casa de nacimiento al lado de su clon, entre lecciones y gentes del clan que les visitaban esperando el momento en que surgiera la metamorfosis y los gemelos subieran al poder.

Pero no, una mañana, Tom despertó gritando que le ardían mucho los ojos y los hombres del consejo inmediatamente supieron que hacer, se lo llevaron a una habitación vacía y sin luz de ningún tipo. Tres días pasó Bill sin saber que pensar, cuando le permitieron volver a ver a su gemelo, este estaba mas guapo de cómo lo recordaba, cosa que no creyó posible, estaba mas pálido de lo usual, y juraría que sus ojos castaños iguales a los suyos, tenían un tinte rojizo. Sin embargo, cuando Tom le vio, corrió a abrazarlo con el mismo cariño y protección de siempre.

De haber sabido que sería la última vez que recibiría un abrazo así en mucho tiempo, lo hubiera disfrutado más.  
Después de eso, las cosas empezaron a caer. Todo el clan esperaba el día en que Bill comenzara con los cambios también, él estaba ansioso. Desde siempre él y su hermano lo habían esperado, sin embargo, el cambio nunca ocurrió. Simplemente Tom se cansó de esperarlo, y empezó a dirigir él solo, cada vez tuvo menos tiempo para ser hermano, y al final...los gemelos Kaulitz se dividieron.

Esos dos últimos años después de la transformación de Tom, todo había sido caótico, se mudaban de un lugar a otro para no llamar la atención de los humanos, Bill empezaba a detestar las mansiones ancestrales que escogían como cuarteles, y el hecho de que todos los del clan se le quedaran viendo por una razón que él muy bien conocía.

Por que era una carga inútil, un error, por que a diferencia de su gemelo, el jamás sería como **_Ellos_**

Posiblemente si no fuera por su madre, que hizo prometer a Tom que siempre lo protegería, ya hasta se abrían desecho de él.

* * *

_**¿Revew? ¿Danza del TWC? ¿Que piensan de Tom? ¿Capullo o Noble?**_


	4. Ich

**Hallo!**

Cap. dedicado para _**Cheza**, _que sigue el fic desde SlashH. y me habiso cuando esta pag. volbio a la vida (_Firmaste sentecia linda, lo que me sobran son cosas que Betear muahahaha_), Espero que disfruten el cap. y sigan en la historia.

Saluditos para **_Meliss_**, que despues de todo, este es su fic.

Ein kuss

_LunaInvierno_

* * *

**Cap. 4"Ich"**

**

* * *

  
**

-Sabes que estás siendo un completo idiota ¿cierto? -interrogó Andreas a Tom quien se encontraba aparentemente perdido, contemplando el paisaje nocturno de ese acantilado.

-Olvídalo ya Andi -respondió el de rastas sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

-Hablo en serio ¿no ves que con lo que haces nadie gana? -insistió el platinado y fastidiado saltó al acantilado siguiendo a su amigo, que intentaba escapar una vez más de esa conversación.

-Tú no entiendes nada....es lo mejor -Se excusó el joven Kaulitz, líder de los Bebedores, con gesto abatido.

-¿Para quién? ¿Para Bill o para ti? -cuestionó Andreas levantando la voz involuntariamente.

Habían empezado a seguir un sendero entre el bosque, con sólo la luna como guía de sus pasos. Ni un respiro de animal se escuchaba cerca, todos por instinto huían de los de su especie...bueno, casi todos, Scotty era sin duda alguna clase de perro suicida.

-No puedes reprimir a Bill por siempre...no es justo -Insistió el rubio platinado parándose frente a su amigo.

Si fuera cualquier otro ya estaría atravesando el bosque por un golpe, pero siendo su mejor amigo gozaba de algunos privilegios.

-No puedo permitir que esto le pase a Bill -susurró Tom con la voz quebrada, de pronto había detenido la marcha frente a un riachuelo y contemplaba su figura en el agua. La austera iluminación le daba un toque aún más siniestro del que se había ido forjando desde hacía dos años.

Andreas puso una mano sobre su hombro para hacerle ver que aunque pensara que era un idiota, siempre estaría para él, podía leer en sus ojos lo que estaba pasando por su mente, sin duda estaba recordando...

_._

_._

_._

_-Bill, despierta, Bill, despierta... -Rogaba Tom a su hermano menor que llevaba aproximadamente una hora gritando en sueños._

_-Es hora -indicó Demian el encargado de instruirlos, junto con él entraron dos hombres más que pertenecían a la guardia._

_-¿Por qué esta así? -inquirió Tom angustiado, él no recordaba haber sufrido tanto cuando le toco transformarse, solamente al estar cerca de la luz y cuando no había comido, sin embargo, era de noche...no entendía que pasaba._

_-A él le toco el don de tu padre. Para que pueda funcionar correctamente su mente se expande, por eso duele más -explicó Demian mientras Karlton y Prego sus ayudantes daban instrucciones para preparar a Bill-. Me temo que sufrirá más que tú, tal vez tarde incluso mas tiempo... -Meditó el hombre, era de los pocos con apariencia adulta que había en el clan._

_De nuevo un grito desgarrador rompió el silencio, Tom no comprendía como es que su gemelo sentía tanto sufrimiento y aún así no despertaba._

_-No es consciente de sí Tom, entiende, es normal...se acostumbrara con el tiempo -trató de tranquilizar el guía._

_-¿A que te refieres con que se acostumbrara? -preguntó debatiéndose entre mantener la calma o ponerse a llorar también. Le mataba ver a su hermano así, y de vez en vez sentía pinchazos de dolor, sin duda consecuencia de la conexión que compartían los gemelos._

_-Bueno, entre más se desarrolle el don... más dolor vendrá -explicó Demian ultimando ordenes._

_De pronto Bill empezó a llamarle, primero entre murmullos después lo clamaba con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. Tom se acercó inmediatamente a abrazarlo, tenía el rostro de su gemelo sobre su regazo y le cantaba una canción que su madre les había enseñado._

_-Tomi... mátame, has que pare... -susurró Bill abriendo apenas los ojos para después volver a gritar en sueños._

_Se quedó helado, ¿De verdad era tan terrible que deseaba morir?, no podía permitirlo._

_-¿Hay alguna manera de que el ya no sufra? -preguntó directo y firme._

_Los tres hombres que dirigían el ritual lo miraron incrédulos._

_-¿Qué estás loco? Así es como deben ser las cosas -exclamó Prego tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón._

_-No es eso lo que pregunté -se mantuvo firme Tom._

_Ninguno quería responder, el pelinegro menor soltó otro grito y Tom presionó con la mirada a los mayores._

_-Puedes reprimirlo. Pero no es recomendable -intervino Demian-. Por una razón a cada uno les fue otorgado un don, además, jamás desarrollaría sus habilidades, sería casi un humano. -Exclamó como si tal cosa fuera repugnante._

_-¿Qué tengo que hacer? -cuestionó Tom decidido._

_-Entiéndalo. Usted no fue seleccionado para eso, es misión de su hermano -insistió Demian, sus ojos azules reflejaban preocupación-. Además, imagine que pasará cuando él lleve tiempo entre nosotros, no es seguro para un ser de sangre caliente estar entre bebedores. Cómo se sentirá él siendo débil y tal vez hasta decida irse con los de su "clase"._

_Tom pensó horrorizado la posibilidad de que Bill se alejara de él_

_- No. -Exclamó tajante- Nadie se atreverá a lastimarlo, yo lo cuidare para siempre, como debe ser, ahora dime -exigió._

_-Para que la transformación se realice es necesario que beba sangre para reponer la que se desgasta en la transformación, mientras él no la pruebe ésta se detiene. Es necesario que usted beba algo de su sangre cada vez que un brote de la metamorfosis llegue, de esta manera lo debilita y revierte el proceso. -Los cuatro hombres voltearon sorprendidos hacia Gustav, quien entró en la habitación._

_-Gracias -dijo Tom al rubio y se inclinó sobre el cuello de su hermano, para acabar con su dolor, ante la mirada desaprobadora de los otros tres._

_Un mareo terrible le invadió, después una sensación como de cuchillo al rojo vivo entrando en su cerebro le abrumo, ¿Así se sentía Bill?, todo el cuerpo le era masacrado en dolor, estaba por empezar a gritar cuando escuchó que la respiración de Bill se acompasaba, haciendo esfuerzo siguió bebiendo hasta que Gustav lo separó, el dolor aún le aquejaba, y le llevo dos días reponerse._

_El primer cambio que notó después de eso, fue la capacidad de captar los pensamientos de algunos de sus súbditos, incluso, a veces maravillado,, escuchaba los pensamientos de Bill, casi todos dedicados a él._

_Estos lapsos le convencían de que hacía lo correcto. Aunque era el único que lo pensaba._

_Un día, mientras Bill dormía y él velaba sus sueños._

_-Daría todo por que sigas estando bien -le decía suavemente mientras le acomodaba el cabello, el contraste entre su pálida mano y la piel sonrosada de su gemelo le dolía- De verdad, lo doy todo, incluso si tú dolor debo pasarlo "Yo"_

_._

_._

_._

-¿Seguirás sin dejarlo ser? -cuestionó Andreas, aunque por el tono era una afirmación.

-No espero que lo apruebes. -Respondió Tom, sin embargo su voz manifestaba que necesitaba fuerzas para ser firme-. No imagino siquiera a Bill siendo lo que nosotros somos, él ni siquiera puede matar una jodida araña, ¿De verdad crees que sobrevivirá en una lucha contra otro clan?

-No es tan nenita como tú piensas ¡por Dios! Tú has crecido con él Tom, sabes más que nadie que puede ser perverso cuando lo quiere -contraatacó el platinado, más le fue imposible usar un tono lo suficientemente molesto ante el genuino sentimiento de miedo de su amigo.

-No, no lo entiendes, él no merece esto... mejor así, él podrá ser feliz -Contrariamente a sus palabras la amargura se formó en su faz-. Sin responsabilidades, ni dolor.

-Por más que sean gemelos, tú no eres él -susurró Andreas-. Todavía recuerdo cuando se fracturaron el brazo y la pierna por estar utilizando mal los caballos. Tú llorabas como bebé y Bill, como si nada, miraba maravillado los yesos que le colocaban e intentaba calmarte. O como la vez que se hizo el tatuaje -exclamó esbozando una sonrisa- Te pusiste verde apenas viste que entraba la aguja en su piel y Bill ni siquiera se quejó, sólo preguntaba si estabas bien.

Tom puso su mejor cara de "¡¡¡Mientes!!!", pero un sonrojo lo delato.

-Él que le tiene miedo al dolor eres tú Tom, no él -Al decir esto recuperó el tono serio-. Además no es idiota, notará que algo raro pasa cuando tenga treinta y su apariencia siga siendo de dieciocho, por favor piénsalo, por más que intentes protegerlo, él sólo quiere estar contigo otra vez. Ya deja torturarte a ti, y a él.

Después de su discurso Andreas se alejó para dejarlo pensar a solas. Tom en realidad estaba teniendo una batalla interna, por un lado su deseo de evitarle sufrimientos a su gemelo, y por el otro, la idea de Andreas era tan tentadora. Después de todo, el también extrañaba a su hermano, no supo en que momento empezó a alejarse, antes de darse cuenta necesitaba hacer cosas para que Bill lo mirara, y cada vez que le veía reír para alguien más se le escurría el diablo y terminaba diciendo cosas desagradables.

Siempre terminaba sintiéndose un idiota, porque cada vez que abandonaba el lugar, podía sentir una opresión en el pecho. Indicación segura de que Bill estaba evitando llorar, por que claro, su hermanito era un orgulloso, y la única persona frente a quien lloraba, era justamente quien se lo ocasionaba para luego alejarse.

-Por que ese soy Yo... -se reprochó el de rastas.

* * *

Ahh...

**_¿Revews? ¿Comentarios? ¿Amenazas boodo?_**


	5. Gehen

Dedicado a la Luna, por que hoy esta muy bonita y redonda.

Y a ***-...-*La Dama De La Oscuridad*-...-* **por corregir mis horrores ortogràficos**.**

Danke a las chicas que son lindas y dejas revew, y tambien a las que solo me leen, esas alertas y favoritos tambien ayudan.

Sin mas...

* * *

Cáp.5**"Gehen"**

**

* * *

  
**

-¿A dónde va Sr...Bill? -Interrogó Georg quien llegaba de darse una ducha hacia su habitación en el primer piso.

-Afuera -Respondió el pelinegro simplemente sonriendo- Tom me prohibió salir así que estarán vigilando las entradas, por eso me iré por la ventana ¿Sabes que la tuya es la única que no vigilan? Supongo que piensan que ese foso me detendrá, que ilusos.

Georg arqueó una ceja perplejo.

-Ejem... Bill, te recuerdo que a diferencia de tu hermano o todos sus compinches, tú no puedes brincar cuatro metros a menos que sea hacia abajo y no te aseguro buenos resultados. -Explicó el castaño preocupado de que su amigo contemplara un suicidio.

-Tonto, claro que no puedo -Concedió Bill haciendo un gesto de fastidio-. Por eso traje esto -musitó levantando una ballesta con una flecha que estaba sujeta a una cuerda.

-Oh -dijo el de los ojos verdes ante el gesto triunfal de su amigo quien en ese momento apuntaba hacia el otro lado del foso que bordeaba la mansión.

-Entonces ¿vienes o qué? -interrogó Bill entusiasmado amarrando el otro extremo de la cuerda a la cama de su amigo y buscando una tela lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir el deslizarse en pendiente por la cuerda, como si se tratara de una tirolesa.

Esa idea le gritaba peligro por todos lados, pero no podía dejarlo ir solo. Una, por que eran amigos, y dos, por que si algo le pasaba a Bill, ya no tendría quien le defendiera ahí y los del clan lo usarían de cena.

-Oye, esos son mis Jean favoritos -Se quejó el chico mayor viendo que Bill seleccionaba unos pantalones de mezclilla y se disponía a mojarlos para darles resistencia. ¡Maldito el día en que los vampiros descubrieron el cable!, su amigo no dejaba de sacar ideas en los programas de Tv paga.

-Te compraré cinco iguales. Ahora coge unos y vamos -exclamó el pelinegro restándole importancia y se encaminó a la ventana, colocó una mochila al hombro y se arrojó.

Alarmado Georg se asomó para ver el resultado, Bill sonriente le apresuraba a seguirlo. Tomando su cartera, celular y persignándose tomó la prenda mojada, la colocó sobre la cuerda y se dejó caer.

.

.

.

-Tal vez no debiste lucir tan tú para salir -le comentó Georg a Bill en voz baja solo para que él escuchara.

-…Sí, creo que tienes razón -exclamó el menor tratando de aparentar calma. En la calle todos se quedaban viéndolos fijamente, y claramente era por él. En la mansión a nadie le extrañaba verlo con el maquillaje y ropas negras, pero ahí, parecía que se hubiera bañado en pintura fluorescente pues nadie le quitaba los ojos de encima. Algunos con curiosidad, otros con sorna, y otros pocos más, con burla.

Un silbido se escuchó procedente de un grupo de chicos que estaban vestidos como Tom lo hacía antes de convertirse en un jefe respetable y empezara a usar camisas de ceda y pantalones de vestir.

-Perdone, lo confundí con la hermana de mi amigo. -Se burló un chico de pronunciados pómulos y los demás le siguieron la broma. Bill frunció el seño amenazador y Georg uso toda su fuerza para contenerlo, esa apariencia de delgadez era engañosa. A regañadientes el pelinegro siguió la caminata, desde arribaron a esa ciudad no había salido, así que ignoraba qué había o siquiera en donde estaba.

Andando algunas cuadras llegaron a un pequeño centro comercial.

-¿Te provoca un helado? -Invitó Georg y Bill entusiasmado le siguió, dentro de la heladería se encontraba un grupo de chicas que al verlos ingresar les recibieron con coquetas sonrisas. Los chicos respondieron gustosos y las invitaron a acompañarlos, aunque al principio las jóvenes se hicieron del rogar, terminaron todos en tres mesas juntas y los dos hombres rodeados por las jovencitas quienes escuchaban anécdotas de ellos (editadas claro está) muertas de risa.

El pelinegro congenió rápidamente con una morena preciosa que en todas luces estaba interesada, le miraba directamente a los ojos y sonreía por todo y por nada a la vez, se arreglaba el cabello cada cinco segundos. Georg por otro lado uso la técnica de "Hay macho para todas" y se dejaba mimar por todas las demás quienes como buenas amigas lo agasajaban y sonreían ante las bromas del castaño.

-¡Deja a mi hermana afeminado! -Gritó un tipo en el oído de Bill y este se giró sorprendido hacia uno de los tipos que momentos antes le habían molestado en la calle.

-No puede ser -soltó Georg conteniendo la risa- de verdad si te parecías a la hermana del tipo este.

Las féminas empezaron a cuchichear excitadas ante la pelea que se veía venir. Bill observó alucinado a la chica con la que conversaba y sí, era verdad que se le asemejaba, ésto le causo gracia, "como si no fuera suficiente con un solo clon".

Pero claro, a ninguna chica le gusta que la comparen con un hombre, por muy hermoso que este sea, y antes de que supieran como, ya estaban siendo arrastrados hacia un callejón donde aparentemente les darían la paliza de su vida.

Ciertamente Bill no era un enclenque pues desde pequeños él y su hermano habían sido adiestrados. Pero contra cinco tipos no había mucho que hacer, pues encima necesitaba ayudar a Georg quien en su vida había sido agresivo muy en contra de su apariencia de rockero.

La ira le llegaba por oleadas ante el escozor de las heridas y las burlas que le taladraban los oídos. Podía notar que Georg estaba esforzándose muchísimo por no darles el gusto de verlo llorar, aprovechando la distracción del estúpido que lo sujetaba, le propinó un buen puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda que seguramente le dejaría viajando por el espacio. El tipo retrocedió dos pasos desorientado. La sonrisa triunfal del pelinegro duró poco, pues al reaccionar el hombre tenía cara homicida. Limpio un hilito de sangre consecuencia del puñetazo y se acercó a Bill con intenciones de seguir apaleándolo.

Los demás, habían detenido el escándalo para presenciar eso, incluso Georg impotente veía a su amigo con una cara asustada cuando el tipo del labio roto se inclinó apenas a un palmo de su nariz para amenazarlo.

De cerca Bill pudo notar que ese labio estaría feo a la mañana siguiente, la sangre seguía resbalando lentamente, roja, sobre la pálida piel del joven atacante, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, muestra evidente de la sangre fluyendo por el ejercicio. Una ráfaga de aire frío pasó por el callejón y el olor metálico del néctar de la vida inundo las fosas nasales del chico Kaulitz, no podía despegar la mirada de esa boca que no dejaba de escupir culebras contra él y gotear sangre.

Ante la sorpresa de todos, incluso la suya propia, en vez de alejarse como dictarían las leyes de la cordura, se inclinó rompiendo la distancia y bebió un sorbo de sangre directamente de los labios de su atacante. Las respiraciones se detuvieron igual que el tiempo, mientras Bill limpiaba con su lengua los rastros de rojo sobre la mandíbula, una vez terminado eso, volvió el ataque sobre los labios, los cuales esta vez mordió para obtener más.

Sus retenedores le soltaron alarmados por tan extraño comportamiento, el chico sometido a su "beso" retrocedió dando tras pies cubriéndose la boca.

-¡Estas loco! -Le gritó, al tiempo que salía corriendo seguido de sus compinches.

-¿Qué fue eso? -Inquirió Bill con los ojos a punto de salirse de sus cuencas.

-¿Y que sabré yo? Tú eres el que besa a los que te golpean -Exclamó Georg rozándose las costillas distraídamente-. Y que beso amigo, pensé que te lo ibas a comer.

Apenas terminó de decir eso, su amigo calló al piso gritando de dolor, a ese paso no tardarían en llamar a la policía. Con algo de esfuerzo se lo echó al hombro y corrió hacia la mansión, en el trayecto Bill no dejaba de gritar que le dolía la cabeza. Tal vez los tipos sí le habían dañado el cerebro y ahora estaba chalado, por eso beso al tipo en vez de meterle otro puñetazo. A dos cuadras de la casona, ya habían varios hombres y mujeres de sorprendente palidez y belleza esperándoles. Georg reconoció a Isabella una de las encargadas de conseguir los refugios acercarse hacia él seguida de otra chica que también lucia unos largos bucles castaños sin embargo esta poseía los ojos negros en vez de grises, Regina según recordaba ¿o era Renata?, no, esa era la de que usaba el mechón púrpura, siempre se confundía entre esas tres chicas, después de todo se comentaba que las trillizas Trâum eran raras y a ellas no parecía molestarles eso.

-Dáselo a Regina -Ordenó la recién llegada al castaño, quien obedeció de inmediato. Observó a la joven llevándose a su amigo y al resto de los presentes cerciorarse que no hubiera otro humano cerca-. Sígueme -indicó, y una vez más dócilmente emprendió la marcha, la preocupación le llenaba el sistema, ya no escuchaba los gritos de Bill, pero sabía que esto se debía a la inmensidad de la casa y a que sus oídos eran promedio, los otros inquilinos seguro lo escucharían.

-Entra.

Georg reconoció esa habitación como un laboratorio o consultorio improvisado, Tom siempre ordenaba poner uno para Bill en cada nueva residencia, aunque rara vez se ocupaba.

-Él estará bien -Le dijo Isabella sacándole de sus pensamientos, pudo leer en sus orbes grises que de verdad lo creía. Se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta, alguien solicitaba entrar, sin embargo no espero a que le concedieran el permiso.

-Katrin viene en camino -Proclamó la mujer recién llegada, idéntica a su guía excepto por el consabido mechón púrpura en el flequillo.

-Gracias Renata, envía el mensaje a Andrea. Regina está con el amo -Indicó la chica viendo a los ojos de su clon genético quien asintió y se retiró a cumplir lo ordenado. Antes de que se cerrara la puerta entró una chica rubia bastante guapa que le sonaba de algún lado.

-Yo me encargo Isabella -Indicó la recién llegada y comenzó a revisar las magulladuras de Georg ante el sonrojo de éste-. Vivirás. -Concluyó sonriente y después le ofreció una paleta, el castaño arqueó una ceja ante esto y ella se justifico enseguida-. Lo vi en una película, desde entonces había querido hacerlo, pero los demás no comen dulces. Bueno en realidad no comemos y ya, así que tómala y déjame disfrutar el momento.

-Supongo que esperas que la pruebe -tanteó el chico de ojos verdes.

-Por favor -Pidió la joven y sus ojitos castaños brillaron divertidos.

-Bill. ¡Bill! -Escucharon que llamaban, a gritos, al menor de los gemelos desde el pasillo. Y segundos después un Tom muy alterado entró en el consultorio-. ¿Dónde está? -Preguntó ofuscado de que no estuviera en la enfermería.

-Apenas llegó y me informan que tuvo un accidente y resulta que no está donde debería -Empezó a enumerar el joven de rastas ya sin paciencia-. ¿Qué demonios pasa?

Georg abrió la boca con intención de hablar sin embargo, Andreas que venía entrando se le adelanto.

-Despertó Tom, Bill se transformó... -El joven Kaulitz no comprendía lo dicho, como si le hablaran en arameo antiguo en vez de alemán-. Me dirigí directamente a Dimitri en vez de correr como poseído hacia la enfermería, y ahí me informaron que Bill entro en metamorfosis. Tom, de camino acá Regina Trâum me comunicó que ya había despertado.

-No. -Respondió simplemente el chico y salió del lugar dejando a todos confundidos. Como un huracán desfiló a través de pasillos y puertas que parecían interminables hasta llegar a la sala donde los del consejo se reunían. Ahí, de pie frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero se encontraba su hermano menor. La imagen era perturbadora, la oscuridad reinaba casi por completo en la habitación mientras Bill admiraba sus nuevas características en el reflector, su piel ahora totalmente blanca, sin su sonrojo característico; sus facciones duras, no había rastro de su sensibilidad en ellos, y dolorosamente Tom comprobó por completo el cambio cuando el pelinegro se giró hacia la puerta donde estaba él, y cual dardos venenosos le disparó:

-Vez, ahora ya no necesito que me cuides -Exclamó mirando sus propias manos- _...Vete._

El universo para Tom se desintegró en esos ojos que el antaño conocía mejor que los propios, y ahora le miraban con odio.... mancillados por ese horrible tinte rojo.

* * *

Mein gott...¿solo soy yo o algo no huele bien?

_¿las cosas empeoraran antes de mejorar? ¿Adan y Eva tenian ombligos? ¿alguien me dejara un revew?_

**¡Descubralo en el proximo episodio de..."Du bist"!**

_Mismo fic, misma pag._

Ein kuss

**Eine LunaInvierno**


	6. Du

**Cap. dedicado a:Oo Lu oO** que se abrio una cuenta para poderme firmar_ ¡Esas si son fans señores!_ hahahaha...Okay, creo que me excedi..U_U

Y tambien a todas las fans de los G`s...no pude resistirme xD

Mil perdónes por la demora, aca les dejo otro cap, esperando que lo disfruten mucho, mucho y se olviden que estan molestas con migo por tardona.

Sin mas por el momento...

* * *

Cáp. 6** "Du"**

* * *

Caos

Sin querer sonar blasfemo, Gustav sentía que con la situación actual en el clan, el Apocalipsis se quedaba corto.

Después del incidente que detonó la transformación del menor de los Kaulitz, habían tenido que cambiar de residencia lo cual no fue tan sencillo ¿Pues cuantas mansiones del tamaño de castillos creían que había en Alemania? Cada vez era más difícil encontrar algún lugar que cumpliera con los requerimientos de:  
-Poder resguardar miles de vampiros  
-Ser centro de operaciones  
-Bodega de autos, equipo, etc.  
-Tener todos los servicios básicos, incluyendo lujitos como Tv por cable, jacuzzy, Bar y salón de juegos  
-Estar alejada de las demás residencias.

-¿Para que demonios quieren un bar? -le cuestionaba el rubio a Isabella una y otra vez, mientras ésta se encogía de hombros y salía de la habitación preguntándose lo mismo. El echo de la mudanza de por sí ya le tenía con los pelos de punta, además, los amos no estaban muy bien, desde que el menor adquirió sus dones, la lucha de poderes se realizaba todos los días a todas horas y en cada jodido lugar. Cualquiera diría que al estar apto para gobernar los gemelos arreglarían sus diferencias, pero no, ahora todo se resumía a que Tom alegaba que él era el mayor y tenía más experiencia y a Bill mandadole al carajo y exigiendo igualdad. Esos dos se tenían tanta frustración entre ellos que esto parecía cuento de nunca acabar.

-Yo elegiría la que está cerca del rió -Susurró una voz tímidamente detrás de él.

-¿Perdona? -Inquirió Gustav sorprendido descubriendo que su conversador era Georg el humano amigo de Bill.

-Porque así estaremos más alejados de la civilización, en la otra se rodea la casa por otros condominios pequeños -Se explicó el castaño tratando de mirar cualquier cosa menos al rubio-. Perdóname por entrometido, sólo que por el modo que veías esos planos parecía que no te decidías, en fin, me voy.

-Espera -soltó el vampiro instintivamente y después se sintió torpe pues no sabía que decir ahora-. Gracias.

Georg se sonrojó y asintió para después retirarse del salón.

Gustav separó el plano de la casa del río y lo marcó para mostrarlo en la junta como su nuevo destino. En realidad el sabía que los condominios de la otra estaban desabitados, pero si el ojiverde quería vista al río, vista al río tendría. Sonriendo emprendió recorrido hacia el infierno desarrollado en el estudio principal, ese día los gemelos convocaron junta...

-Sigo sin ver el por qué necesitamos esas armas hermanito -Argumentaba Bill con cara de aburrido ante un cada vez menos paciente Tom.

-No, claro que no, ¿qué piensas? ¿Qué en los encuentros con otros clanes nos sentaremos a toma el té? -Ironizó el mayor.

-Por supuesto que no estúpido. -Atacó el pelinegro-. Los vampiros no tomamos té.

-¿Nos permiten un momento caballeros? -Pidió Tom a los hombres del consejo, quienes salieron gustosos, nadie podía soportar más esa situación. Por más que el joven Bill ya tenía sus habilidades, su hermano mayor se negaba a dejarlo salir de misión alegando que no tenía preparación, y él otro le restregaba en el rostro el hecho de que habían sido entrenados igual.

-Nos vemos cariño. -Susurró Andrea en el oído de Tom al salir mientras éste le apretaba la mano cariñosamente.

-Sabes que él nunca podrá quererte ¿cierto? -Preguntó un joven a la guapa chica de ojos grises quien volteó a verlo con gesto altivo.

-¿Lo sabes tú? -Respondió ella, tratando de molestarlo, más ante su sorpresa el platinado sonrió.

-Si, hace ya un tiempo que lo entendí, además... -Agregó mientras arrancaba una rosa que adornaba junto con algunas otras en un jarrón colocado en el pasillo- descubrí que no me van los hombres -Concluyó regalándole una sonrisa misteriosa y la flor.

-El tinte rubio ya te atrofió el cerebro -Respondió la joven retirándose los largos cabellos de la frente ofuscada y confundida.

-Soy rubio natural -Contestó simplemente el chico alejándose por el pasillo después de guiñarle el ojo.

.

.

.

-¿Ni siquiera en las reuniones puedes dejar de coquetear con esa zorra? -Preguntó Bill intentando picarle

-No vuelvas a llamarla así. Su nombre es Andrea, y es una mujer increíble -Respondió Tom acomodándose las rastas, la actitud de su gemelo para con la chica siempre le molestó-. Si vuelves a ofenderla yo...

-¿Tú qué? ¿Me atacarás? -Interrumpió su hermano menor y Tom pudo notar de nuevo la opresión en el pecho indicando que aguantaba lágrimas.

-Por supuesto que no, tonto -Contestó el chico suavizando los ojos-. Yo jamás te dañaría.

-Perdóname que lo dudé -Ironizó el menor con aspavientos molestos.

-¿Pero de qué hablas? Yo jamás te he puesto una mano encima -Se defendió el de rastas sorprendido por las palabras de su gemelo.

-Olvídalo -escupió Bill-. Has lo que quieras, por mí puedes pedir las armas si gustas, y revolcarte con Andrea ¡o con quien te plazca!

Gritó el pelinegro furioso dispuesto a irse.

-Eso sí que no, jovencito, explícate -Exigió Tom a su hermano cogiéndole la muñeca para evitar su retirada.

-¡Déjame! -Pidió Bill fuera de sí, ahora las lágrimas contenidas por dos años salían sin control. Su hermano lo abrazó como cuando niños y le susurró una canción en el oído.

-¿Qué te pasa Bill? ¿Qué te hice? ¿Por qué me odias tanto? -preguntaba Tom ahora llorando también, sacando esas preguntas que le comían la cabeza.

-Te olvidaste de mí. -Fue todo lo que dijo el menor.

-¿Pero de qué hablas tonto? -Preguntó casi gritando el de rastas- Si todo lo que hago, cada decisión que tomo es pensando en tu bien ¿O de verdad piensas que la noche de karaoke es común en un clan de vampiros milenarios?

Entre lágrimas el pelinegro soltó una risita.

-¿Qué fue lo que nos pasó Bill? -Preguntó Tom meciéndose suavemente con su hermano. En silencio cada uno analizaba su situación.

-Yo sentía que tu me odiabas ¿sabes? -Comentó Tom sacando sus pensamientos en voz alta-. Siempre que te veía tenías esa mirada de rencor dedicada para mí, y cuando no, ni siquiera me notabas, poco a poco pensé que molestándote me verías, prefería el odio a que me ignoraras -Se rió Tom nerviosamente y prosiguió-. Ves... el loco eres tú, por que aún cuando soy un idiota insoportable, lo hago por tú culpa. Porque detrás, adelante, a un lado y dentro de mis actos, siempre estas "Tu".

Ante semejante discurso todos los presentes se quedaron de piedra. Bill entre los brazos de su hermano se acomodó más, y fuera del salón, tras la puerta, Andrea aceptaba el pañuelo que Andreas le ofrecía por la espalda y secaba sus lágrimas.

-Te odio Yndlings, porque siempre la razón la tienes tú...

Dijo la chica alejándose por el pasillo hacia sus habitaciones, dejando al chico con gesto derrotado y deseando con todo el corazón estar equivocado para evitarle a ella esa pena, aunque costara ese dolor tan intenso para él. Al final se retiró él también murmurando. –Ay, Tom Kaulitz... como me gustaría la suerte que tienes tú...

Tú, tú y tú...

* * *

Ummmm...¿Twincest in the air?

Ein kuss

**LunaInvierno**


	7. Hinter der Tür

**Flor de Papel:** Ja! "Hasta en la laca de Bill" esa es buena...¿puedo usarla? en fin, perdona el atrazo, hace ya un monton que Lau hiso bien su tarea y me mando el cap. Beteado, pero sali de vagaciones, y hasta ahora lo pude publicar, en fin, espero y te agrade el cap.

**PrincesaMarion:**Que alegria recibir una linda lectora màs..asi es, twins+vampiros=babeos hahaha...me encantaria leer otra historia asi, espero pronto alguien tome el asunto xD, que disfrutes este cap. y espero no defraudarte.

**Oo Lu oO:** (Con lagrimas en los ojos) ¿tengo una fan? xD, hahaha, okay...creo que ya empeze a delirar, bueno niña, lindo tenerte por aqui, y mil perdones por tardarme, creeme, el karma ya me lo cobro..U_______u

**Vinny Tokio Hotel Fan:** Oh! mi peque Vinny, yo tambien te extraño mujer, que alegria me dio encontrarte por el msn esta tarde, ya estoy trabajando en el Beteo de tu segundo cap. asi que apenas pueda te lo mando...mist! espero no tener demasiada tarea...para que me hago, se que tengo una pila de ella...(se vale soñar), como sea, gracias por dejar tu revew hermosa, me alegraste, y pues bueno, esta bien que sea en el primero, asi no se ve tan solito xD...tambien puedes dejar uno en cada cap. yo no me quejare n_ñ.

Mil perdónes por la demora, aca les dejo otro cap, esperando que lo disfruten mucho, mucho y se olviden que estan molestas con migo por tardona.

Sin mas por el momento...

* * *

Cap.7 **"Hinter der Tür"**

* * *

-¿Qué día tan maravilloso no crees? -preguntó un radiante Bill irrumpiendo en la habitación de Georg, el castaño se limitó a alzar una ceja ante la extraña actitud de su amigo, apenas ayer estaba con un humor de demonio potencializado con riñas marca Kaulitz, y ahora llegaba así, tan feliz, a las tres de la mañana, a su cuarto.

-Bill... -susurró el ojiverde tratando de mantener la voz calmada, Bill alegre le asustaba mas que Bill gruñón. Se talló un poco los ojos intentando enfocar al pelinegro quien no dejaba de hablar de lo maravilloso que era el mundo, la vida y el clima.

-Tengo unas ganas locas de salir a caminar ¿tú no? -cuestionó el joven Kaulitz sin percatarse que su amigo ya se estaba volviendo a dormir. Le taladro con la mirada esperando una respuesta y su rostro decayó un poco cuando el castaño dijo:

-Bill, ahí afuera hay una tormenta... -el joven entusiasta enfocó la vista en la ventana donde, efectivamente el cielo se iluminaba de vez en cuando gracias a los relámpagos.

-¡Oh! -dejó salir el pelinegro entre avergonzado y triste, Georg suspiró resignado, ¿por qué de todo ese castillo lleno de gente, Bill tenía que escoger como confidente al único que aún necesitaba dormir?

-Vale, caminemos. -Cedió el mayor y se dispuso a tomar su bata, ahí siempre estaba haciendo frió-. Pero nada de salir, que yo sí puedo enfermarme -puntualizó y después respondió la sonrisa agradecida que le dedicó el joven inmortal.

Bill esperó paciente a que Georg encontrara sus pantuflas entre el desorden que tenía por cuarto y después emprendieron el recorrido por los pasillos y salas de su nuevo refugio. Al pasar frente al salón principal, escucharon risitas, Georg ni siquiera noto cuando bajaron hasta ahí, su habitación estaba cuatro pisos más arriba, sin embargo Bill que al parecer tenía la intención de llegar ahí desde el principio pareció arrepentirse al escuchar con más claridad las risas. El castaño agudizó el oído y miró incómodo a su acompañante quien contenía la ira aparentemente con la tensión en sus puños.

-Vamos... sólo quiero que nos divirtamos un poco... -susurraba una seductora y conocida voz de mujer del otro lado de la enorme puerta.

-No estoy de muchos ánimos, necesito terminar la estr...-Empezó a rebatir Tom, sin embargo a media palabra fue interrumpido, según los ruidos que se escuchaban por un muy apasionado beso.

Después de eso, escucharon como las cosas subían de nivel, y sin decir nada, Bill se fue dando pasos fuertes del lugar dejando a su amigo parado en medio del pasillo con "audio-porno-vampiro en vivo" del otro lado de la puerta. Algo cabreado el único humano en esa casa, decidió que era demasiado drama por un día así que suspiró y se encaminó de regreso a su cuarto, tal vez con un poco de suerte lograría dormir después de todo.

Pobre e inocente Georg.

.

.

.

-Malditos ojos de infrarrojo ¿dónde demonios está el interruptor de luz? -se quejaba el joven Listing mientras deambulaba sigilosamente por el corredor, sin el chico Kaulitz con él, le estaba costando más trabajo andar a oscuras. Entre sus propios ruidos escuchó un leve sollozo que se intensificaba por momentos, su primer pensamiento fue que estuvo caminando en círculos y que llegó a la habitación en que se había refugiado el alborotador que lo metió en tamaña situación, así que confiado abrió la puerta.

La imagen con la que se topó lo dejó desconcertado y enternecido en partes iguales, en una esquina de la elegante habitación, echo una bolita temblorosa, se encontraba un joven rubio. Georg notó que a cada nuevo relámpago el chico se estremecía aún más violentamente. Con una seguridad rara en él, entró en la habitación, y al cerrar la puerta hizo más ruido del planeado, logrando que el rubio levantara la vista alarmado hacia él.

-Perdona...no quería asustarte. -Se disculpó Georg y una pequeña sonrisa se le escapo cuando Gustav avergonzado se secó las lágrimas e intentaba ponerse de pie, sin embargo un nuevo trueno lo hizo encogerse una vez más.

Dirigido por una fuerza superior el castaño se acercó y lo levantó del suelo. El otro se opuso un poco, más otro estruendo lo tuvo abrazándose al recién llegado en segundos. Georg, aprovechando la extraña situación y utilizando toda su fuerza lo dirigió hacia la cama, una vez en ella descorrió las mantas y acostó al chico que cuidaba, quien sólo se dejaba hacer impactado por la situación.

Olvidando por un momento su fobia a los truenos los ojos de Gustav se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando el castaño se metió junto con él bajo las mantas para después cubrirlos a ambos por encima de la cabeza.

-Tranquilo, tu virtud esta a salvo. -Bromeó el castaño ante la expresión alarmada del inmortal, éste carraspeó incómodo y si hubiera podido se habría sonrojado-. Sólo que pensé que no te gustaría estar solo, y... yo estoy demasiado cansado para seguir buscando mi habitación -Se excusó el ojiverde y él sí que se sonrojó.

Ambos permanecieron en un silencio incómodo y entonces otro relámpago iluminó la habitación, Gustav apretó los ojos y Georg le acarició el cabello intentando calmarlo. Increíble para él, que alguien que tenía la vida eterna se asustara de ese modo con algo tan simple como las tormentas, el rubio se acurrucó contra él y sus temblores disminuyeron considerablemente, lentamente el sueño le fue llegando a Georg, y paso su brazo debajo de la cabeza de su compañero de lecho para estar mas cómodo, cuando estaba por conciliar el sueño, Gustav le miro fijamente con sus ojos castaños y tímidamente le dijo.

-Gracias -el castaño sonrió medio embobado y le atrajo más hacia él, después de eso, se quedó dormido con Gustav contemplándolo fijamente, de pronto los rayos no se escuchaban más para él. Desde niño cuando aún el calor fluía por su cuerpo las tormentas le asustaban, al menos esa vez estaba a salvo, ya no se sentía solo...

.

.  
-¿A dónde vas Tom? -interrogó una pelinegra de ojos grises bastante molesta.

-Perdona Andrea, pero... no puedo -intentó explicar el hombre abotonándose la camisa que la chica desabrochó hace casi nada, ante la mirada estupefacta de la fémina se dirigió al amplio ventanal y lo abrió dejando entrar algo de la tormenta que se desarrollaba fuera del recinto. Sin mirar atrás se arrojo al vació, pensando una y otra vez _¿por qué no puedo simplemente estar con ella como antes? ¿Qué me detiene?_ Una parte de él, una que intentaba callar sin mucho éxito, le decía que no estaba bien como hacía las preguntas, que no era un ¿por qué? Si no un ¿por quien?, y esa misma partecita le indicaba que la respuesta compartía su mismo apellido.

La chica contemplaba la ventana con el corazón echo pedazos, y de sus ojos como cristal liquido brotaban lágrimas, resbalando por sus mejillas, bajando por el cuello, hasta perderse en el escote que había dejado expuesto para el que ahora la dejaba ahí, humillada y sola...

Un peso suave se instaló sobre sus hombros y pudo ver la tela de satín negro que cierto conocido suyo utilizaba para sus capas.

-Se te esta haciendo costumbre seguirme Yndlings... -Dijo la chica intentando sonar altanera. El platinado la ignoró y con paso tranquilo cerró la ventana amortiguando con esto el ruido exterior, después regresó con ella y ante su asombro empezó a abrocharle la blusa y vestirla con delicadeza, la chica le miraba desconcertada, no sabía muy bien por qué, pero ante esta conducta las lágrimas la abordaron una vez más. Andreas la abrazó susurrándole una canción al odio, intentando consolarla, ella se permitió ser débil por un instante, después, se levantó furiosa y le aventó la capa a su dueño, para retirarse y dejarlo sentado en el suelo, mirando la capa dolorido, en ese inmenso salón, completamente frustrado y solo...

Bueno...después de todo...se lo merecía por curioso y escuchar _detrás de la puerta._..

* * *

Saluditos especiales a todas las que me leen, en este u cualquier otro fic, y no se atreven a dejar su revew, esas alertas tambien alegran el dìa.

Ein kuss

**LunaInvierno**


	8. Aufwecken

**Hallo!**

Antes que nada quiero pedir una disculpa por la demora, estoy en final de semestre en la U, con los trabajos y dolores de cabeza que eso conlleva, además a buena hora se le ocurrió a mi frió corazoncito empezar a latir por alguien, y eso me tiene desconcertada, sumándole la situación de histeria actual del país...bueno, en fin, sin aburrirlas mas con este cuento, los mensajes personales al final ya que supongo lo que quieren es leer el Cáp. De una buena vez, como regalito especial les anuncio, que a partir de aquí el twc estará mas plausible que nunca, se que lo eh aplazado un poco, pero ¿qué le hago? Al final mis manitas se mandan solas y escriben lo que se les da la gana, gracias por su comprensión y por seguir aquí.

* * *

Cáp.8** "Aufwecken"**

* * *

-Buenos días dormilón... -susurró dulcemente Katrin, mientras colocaba sus rubios cabellos detrás de la oreja para que no le estorbaran al descorrer las cortinas- ¿Por qué aún estás en la cama Gustav? -Inquirió risueña acercándose a la cama para destapar al chico de un tirón-. Ni cuando dormías te levantabas tar...

Las palabras murieron en sus labios ante la imagen que las mantas le rebelaron. Gustav con el cabello revuelto y los ojos abiertos como platos, la contemplaba nervioso. Sin embargo lo curioso era que se encontraba bastante acurrucadito sobre el amigo humano del menor de los gemelos, Georg según recordaba, quien aún dormitaba con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios y los brazos fuertemente puestos alrededor del rubio.

Gustav intentaba torpemente soltarse y colocarse en una posición menos comprometedora, mientras Katrin alzaba una ceja con una malévola sonrisita.

En silencio ambos rubios empezaron una guerra de miradas, la chica cada vez más divertida y el otro cada vez mas ofuscado. Tan absortos estaban en su pequeña batalla muda, que no notaron cuando Georg despertó, el castaño empezó a revolverse de manera perezosa, buscando a ciegas las mantas que le fueron arrebatadas hacía algunos minutos, aún en el sopor, lo primero que encontró fue el borde de la camisa de su acompañante, hábilmente metió un brazo por debajo de la camisa y se acurrucó para tener más calor. El rubio al sentir una mano intrusa entre sus ropas se quedó paralizado interrumpiendo su discusión, Katrin en ese momento se convulsionaba intentando contener las carcajadas.

Horrorizado Gustav entendió que estaba peligrosamente a gusto.

-¿Qué hago? -cuestionó a la joven moviendo los labios.

-Despiértalo... _con cuidado_. -Dijo ella al igual que él, moviendo sólo los labios. Recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta, Katrin tomó la silla del escritorio y la coloco frente a la cama, eso pintaba ser un buen show.

Tomando una bocanada de aire para coger valor, Gustav acercó lentamente los labios a la oreja del castaño con la intención de despertarlo suavemente. Sólo que no contó con que su posición quedaría más bien a la altura de la barbilla del otro, exhaló frustrado y para su asombro y el de la fémina, a cambio de su aliento, recibió un beso.

Georg al sentir una brisa tocar su barbilla y labios, reaccionó por instinto, sólo giró un poco el rostro y encontró unos labios que encajaron perfectamente con los suyos, pensándose aún por el país de Morfeo decidió disfrutar de la fantasía y masajeó los receptores con los propios. Suavemente pidió permiso de entrada con su lengua, y mira que bueno es el destino, era día de _no-cover,_ su cuerpo reaccionó también al beso y su mano dentro de la camisa de Gustav inició el trabajo de acariciar. Justo en ese instante un estruendo lo trajo de golpe a la realidad. Impulsado por un resorte imaginario se puso de pie sobre la cama, encontrándose con Katrin, la chica encargada del "consultorio" tirada en el piso con una silla al lado mirándolo alucinada.

Alarmado bajó la vista y aún acostado vio a Gustav con la mirada perdida en la nada y una expresión estúpida en el rostro, su camisa desabrochada le hizo caer en cuenta de la situación. La sangre empezó a subir a su rostro y avergonzado notó que no era el único lugar donde había subido... o no era la única cabeza, más bien dicho...

-Creo que...yo...creo... -Balbuceó Katrin boquiabierta, levantando la silla torpemente y encaminándose a la salida- ¡Hasta luego hermanito! -Gritó como despedida al rubio quien solamente respondió asintiendo aún perdido-. Georg, a-adiós.... -tartamudeó al final y se retiró azotando sin querer la puerta.

.

-Buenos días -saludó Tom ingresando en la sala de juntas donde sólo se encontraba Andreas, ese día pintaba para bien, al fin había tomado una resolución respecto a Bill.

-Días... -contestó el platinado sin despegar la vista de la revista que supuestamente leía. Esa actitud llamó inmediatamente la atención del chico de rastas, generalmente Andreas era todo entusiasmo, y el papel de amargado se lo quedaba él.

-¿Ocurre algo? -cuestionó Tom confundido.

-¿Pero que escucho? ¿Acaso el gran Kaulitz está preocupado por alguien que no sea él? -exclamó el aludido exageradamente, y molesto se levantó abandonando el salón dando un portazo al salir.

-¿Pero que demonios le pasa...? -se preguntó Bill quien entró después de que Andreas salió, topándose con su mal humor en el camino- Ah...eres tú -exclamó viendo a Tom y se dispuso a retirarse también.

-Bill ¡Espera! -le entretuvo el mayor olvidando de momento el incidente con su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué quieres? -preguntó Bill, bruscamente y sin mirarlo, aparentemente las molduras del techo eran más interesantes.

Olvidando lo que pensaba decirle originalmente le cuestionó desconcertado y herido por su actitud.

-¿Estás molesto conmigo acaso? -Bill miró a su hermano y por un momento el dolor en sus ojos estuvo por conmoverlo, sin embargo al recordar los ruidos, que escuchó la noche anterior, provenientes de ese mismo cuarto le mantuvo firme.

-¿Qué mas te da? Sólo dime lo que quieres o deja de quitarme el tiempo -Tom se quedó mudo ¿qué pasaba ahí? Apenas ayer habían hecho las pases.

Al ver que su hermano no tenía nada que decir, Bill se dio la media vuelta dejando despejado el lugar, y a su gemelo, pensando que a veces hay días en que habría sido mejor no _despertar_.

.

-Alto ahí _vaquera_ -siseó una varonil voz detrás de Katrin petrificándola en el acto, con su mejor máscara de inocencia encaró al joven pelirrojo y la mirada incrédula de éste le aseguró que de ésta no se libraba.

-¡Dimitri! -exclamó la aludida quedándose fulminada por un segundo, con los rojos cabellos del ese hombre- ¿Qué tal amaneciste cielo? -cuestionó dulcemente mientras le daba un besito en los labios con la intención de distraerlo. Una cosa era que ella se divirtiera con la situación en la que encontró a su hermanito y al humano, pero seguramente para el pelirrojo sería un milagro médico, pues si encontraba a Gustav con el castaño no-inmortal primero su corazón volvería a latir y después le daría un infarto.

Los enamorados se dedicaron unos minutos de cariño, y cuando Katrin ya había olvidado por que estaban en ese pasillo, Dimitri contraatacó.

-¿Y que hacías en el cuarto de Gustav hermosa? -interrogó poniendo atención en que las orbes castañas tan parecidas y distintas a los suyas no le mintieran.

-Bueno...mi intención era pedirle que saliera a caminar conmigo, ya sabes. Me encanta este clima -empezó a inventar la rubia-. Y... –Dudó, ¿ahora que?

-¿Y...? -animó el chico pelirrojo acorralándola contra la pared.

-Pues, que lo pillé en ropa interior, fue incómodo -musitó torpemente agradeciendo que el chico interpretara su bochorno al recordar la imagen de su "hermanito" con Georg, con incomodidad por verlo en paños menores.

-Ah, de acuerdo, a ver si así te quitas la maña de entrar sin tocar hermosa -concedió el pelirrojo y le beso brevemente los labios antes de retirarse por el pasillo, del otro lado de la puerta, al mismo tiempo que Katrin, Georg y Gustav soltaron un suspiro aliviado.

-Vaya formita de despertar -musitó el castaño ojiverde, y los hermanos Schâfer no se lo pudieron negar.

.

-¿Y ahora qué ocurre? -cuestionó Isabella Trâum, con gesto fastidiado a Andreas quien tenía un gesto entre "Se me murió el perro" y "trágame tierra". El platinado se encogió de hombros y siguió disfrutando su miseria. Medio frustrada la ojigris recibió a sus hermanas quienes le interrogaron con la mirada, para después recibir a otros cinco miembros más del clan.

Después de un rato de intercambiar susurros, llegaron a dos conclusiones:

1.-Nadie tenía ni la más mínima idea de por qué el Sr. Kaulitz mayor convocó una reunión general obligatoria.

2.- Esa habitación cada vez parecía más pequeña y la multitud más grande, vale que ninguno de ellos respiraba, pero la claustrofobia no se las quitaba nadie.

Luego de aproximadamente treinta minutos, de los largos, las puertas de la habitación conectada a esa al fin se abrieron, revelando un escenario bizarro como espeluznante....y en el centro de todo ello, con pinta de demente que acababa de _despertar_, les saludaba Tom alegremente.  
.

.

.

* * *

**¡Tachan!**

Okay, se que el final..es.....¿raro?  
Que sepan que ni yo se que pasara, ya que apenas me llega una idea es substituida por otra igual o mas absurda, no se que me pasa...como que el encierro me afecta la creatividad, justo ahora que puedo quedarme todo el dìa escribiendo, lo unico que quiero es salir a correr y tirarme bajo un arbòl ¿les ah pasado?

En fin...

**PrincesaMarion:** Antes de lo que piensas linda, lo se...¿quién no quiere un Georg en su vida? A mi no me asustan las tormentas...pero por tenerlo a el, puedo fingirlo hehehe.

**Oo Lu oO:** Gracias por tu apoyo, justo ahora floto del halago hehehehe, que estés muy bien.

**Flor de Papel:** Así es, aprovecho para aclarar dos cosas que han causado controversia:  
1.-Andreas, con "s" al final, es el platinado amigo de los gemelos.  
2.-Andrea, sin la "s" es la vampiro de ojos grises enamorada de Tom.  
Yo empecé como fan del twc, y después leí un fic donde daban un pequeño pincelazo de G`s love al final, y desde entonces quede alucinada con el, me encanto la idea y lo escribo cuanto puedo hahaha, me alegra que te gustara también. Hasta la fecha jamas olvidare la sonrisita de Georg y la frase _"Torres mas altas ah hecho caer"._

**Vinny Tokio Hotel Fan:** Mi niña, espero que estes bien, pues si, como jode Bill a veces hahaha, pero bueno, Georg fue recompenzado ¿no?, y Tom...bueno, ya veras que sigue con este hombre, con respecto a Andrea...no seas tan dura con ella...hahahaha. Perdona, juro que pronto te mando el cap. 2 terminado.

** ColorZ PrincezZ:** ¿Creo que es la primera vez que comentas no? ¡Bienvenida! Y muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejar tu opinión, espero y este capitulo te gustara, ¿solo soy yo o Gustav se esta llevando la mejor parte?, hasta la próxima.

Quiero agradecer también a:  
**Laura**, por hacer un excelente trabajo de Beteo como siempre.

Y a:  
**-**La Princesa de los Vampiros  
**-**UrikoTobari

Que aun son tímidas y no firman, pero sus alertas me hacen sonreír, espero algún día saber de ustedes señoritas, y de los demás lectores anónimos.

_Ein kuss und ein Flüstern im Ohr_

**LunaInvierno**

**P.d.-**Jo! Fueron 3 hojas de Works...jamas habia escrito tanto xD hahaha, lo se, es tonto, pero no pude evitar comentarlo.**  
**


End file.
